


Therapy.

by I_only_ship_Zukka



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang & Zuko (Avatar) Friendship, Alternate Universe - Modern with Bending (Avatar), Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Bisexual Sokka (Avatar), Gay Zuko (Avatar), How Do I Tag, I'm bored, M/M, Sokka is a bi disaster, Zuko & gaang - Freeform, zukka - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_only_ship_Zukka/pseuds/I_only_ship_Zukka
Summary: I dunno yet.This work is inspired by Life's Rough, Buddy by Planteria.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. Hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hi, I'm Sokka." 
> 
> When Zuko went outside he walked straight into Aang's friend group. (Or, as straight as anything could get with him.)
> 
> "I.. Uhm.. I don't want to say why I'm here." He hoped that Sokka didn't see the blush creeping all around his face
> 
> An AU with bending. The world isn't divined into nations and people don't have any specific eye color, hair color or something else. This story(or 1st chapter at least) is basically just: Zuko meets the Gaang at therapy. He maybe might possibly have a tiny crush on Sokka. And Sokka might maybe, just a tiny bit, possibly like Zuko back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this. This story has no established storyline, I just see where the story takes me. I wrote most of this on my phone. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. Hope you enjoy :)

Zuko isn't excited for his first therapy meeting. He was fine. Maybe he couldn't sleep because of nightmares, so what?! But Uncle wanted him to go. So he would go. Only to make Uncle happy. He inhaled deeply before entering. He'd just have to listen. Not do anything else. Not talking or anything. Just listen.

When he entered he felt left out. All of the kids seemed to know each other. There was even one friend group. There were four people in the friend group. He first spotted the little girl who had bangs, everyone seemed scared of her. Then there was a boy wearing orange and yellow. He had blue arrows all over his body. Airbender tattoos. He was sitting next to a girl with brown skin and blue eyes.

Opposite from the blue-eyed girl sat the most beautiful boy Zuko had ever seen. Blue eyes and a crooked smile. It was going to end in an disaster. Zuko wondered how the universe could cause pain to someone who looked as perfect as the boy.

The airbender spotted him. And waved him to come join them. He'd have to go. Otherwise Uncle would be disappointed.

When he got to their table the air-nomad smiled brightly. "Hi, I'm Aang. You must be Zuko. Gyatso, my legal guardian and foster dad, controls this." Aang smiled with a small smile.

Aang continued, introducing everyone else. "Oh, yeah. This is Toph" He pointed at the, Zuko noticed first now, blind girl. "And this is Katara, and her brother Sokka."

"Okay." Was all Zuko's mouth supplied. Sokka. It was a beautiful name. How was Sokka so perfect?!

"Alrighty, everyone is here. We should get starting." Gya- something said. "Let' start with introducing ourselves and saying a little something about us. I'll start. My name is Gyatso and I love my foster son, Aang." He pointed at Aang and Aang waved. "Who wants to go next?"

Zuko didn't listen to anyone's explanations except Aang's, Katara's and Sokka's.

Aang's fun fact was that he invented the air-scooter. Toph's was something about her parents being overprotective. Katara's was something about her mother's necklace and Sokka mentioned that he was a bi disaster.

Now it was Zuko's turn. He didn't name his last name since everyone knew that name, Ryu. "Uhm, hi. Zuko here, I uhh..." He thought about it for a moment. "Like tea." Stupid! Why was he so bad at being good?!

At the end Gyatso complimented everyone. When Zuko went outside he walked straight into Aang's friend group. (Or, as straight as anything could get with him.)

"Zuko! You did good!" Aang said.

"Thanks." Zuko walked one more step and almost walked into someone. It was Sokka.

"Zuko, right?" He asked. He was even more beautiful close by. His features were truly beautiful.

Zuko nodded.

"Hi, I'm Sokka." Sokka continued. "Why are you here? Katara is here because our parents, but I'm here because my girlfriend died a few months back."

"I.. Uhm.. I don't want to say why I'm here." He hoped that Sokka didn't see the blush creeping all around his face. Him and Azula had always blushed so easily.

"That's okay. I also normally just talk about uh, stuff."

Zuko couldn't believe someone so beautiful could be awkward. How was it even possible?!

"Uhm, anyways. See you later?" Zuko asked. He needed to get home so he could gush about Sokka to Uncle.

"Wait." Sokka grabbed his arm and Zuko flinched. Sokka noticed and immediately drew his hand back. "Sorry" he mumbled. Sokka asked Zuko what school he went to, and apparently they went to the same school. After finding out that they were at the same school Zuko was freaking out. Now he really had to go. He said bye to everyone and left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, It's going to end like that, why not. If you want a update, then comment because I'm planning on updating this randomly, whenever I'm in the mood.


	2. Sokka wears a hoodie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sokka invites Zuko to........??? Read to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be mad that this is the shortest chapter in history. (=

Zuko was slightly disappointed that he didn't see Sokka in school. Even on the unlikely chance they had lunch period together, how would he be able to find Sokka and friends? The next week Aang didn't come to therapy. Zuko didn't mind because this opened a spot to sit next to Sokka. He hoped he wouldn't have to talk. He didn't want to share even the tiniest bit of trauma.

Sokka was wearing a white hoodie, outworn. Zuko noticed there was a bi pride flag on the hoodie. He had a chance. Zuko's brain freaked out, but Zuko had a great pokerface because his sister had spent a lot of their childhood trying to teach him how to lie perfectly. He had never perfected it but acting normal was one of his very first lessons. Besides Sokka's bi hoodie (AAAAAA!!!) Sokka was wearing blue jeans and the same black shoes as last time.

Later in therapy Gyatso started asking around if people wanted to share something. Katara mumbled something over murdering anyone anyone who would ever hurt anyone in their friend group but when Gyatso asked her what she had said she just shook her head. 

"How about you, Zuko?" Gyatso asked Zuko.

"Uhm... Uhh..." Zuko was caught off guard.. kind of. He had been admiring Sokka's eyes.

"C'mon" Toph said "We all shared why we were here last time. Don't be a pussy!" Her words didn't even impact Zuko. Years of not being able t talk back had done that to him.

"He doesn't need to if he doesn't want to" Sokka piped in.

"No fun. Booooriiiing" Toph lied down and said. "I need drama, Zuko. And all of these nerds only have stupid problems."

"I.. uh.. don't really get along with my sister?" Zuko said it like a question. He wasn't even sure if the others heard but he didn't care. He hadn't opened this much up to anyone else than his uncle and Mai. He hadn't seen Mai for three years but he doubted that she had changed.

"Nobody gets along with their siblings. So, booooriiiing." Toph said. Zuko didn't find himself to care.

oOo

When therapy was over Zuko walked outside with Sokka and friends. Sokka asked him if he would mind coming to movie night next week after therapy. Toph was making throwing up noises in the background. Zuko agreed at the same time as Toph said "Yeah, sure Sokka. very good idea to invite your crush to movie night." Sokka immediately went red while she continues. "You don't even know if he's into boys!!!" Sokka now looked like a beetroot and Zuko thought he was adorable. Sokka threatened Toph, which she laughed at but it shut her up for long enough so that Zuko could tell Sokka he'd be there and slip away.

When Zuko got back home after therapy he gushed to uncle for more than an hour about Sokka and what Toph had said and how cute Sokka looked when he blushed and how badly he wanted to kiss Sokka and everything that had to do with Sokka because he was perfect. Oh, and he also told Iroh that he had been invited to hang out with their friend group but that was unimportant. Sokka is his priority.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is very short but next chapter will be movie night so yay?


	3. Movie night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aang is the avatar. Zuko has so many skills!!! Sokka braids Zuko's hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... So, I put a lot of drama in here. I dunno why, exactly?! I just did. Yay!  
> Sorry I'm late. This chapter is longer than my usual chapters.

Zuko was excited to come to therapy. He was more excited to come to movie night than therapy but still. Zuko had spent the last hour wondering on what to wear. He finally decided on a rainbow hoodie, black jeans and gray socks. He also brought a hair tie with him. In case his hair would be annoying.

On the way there Zuko met Toph.

"Hey there, sparky!" She called out. Great, Zuko thought. She would probably criticize his clothing choice.

"Hey, Toph." He greeted.

"You know, Sokka had been gushing about you aaallll weeeekkk." She punched him on the shoulder. "If you break his heart I will kill you."

Zuko blushed furiously. "I won't."

She punched him again. "Also, this is kind of important..."

"What?" He asked.

"I'm gonna need the two of you to make out tonight and not tell anyone, okay?"

Zuko didn't know how to answer to such an specific request. "Why?"

"We're having a pool. Me, Katara, Suki, Aang and Haru." She stopped a while and then she added. "Suki is a part of our friend group, except her life isn't shit and Haru is a friend too. We're just not that close."

Zuko nodded.

"Did you nod? I can't see when people nod. I'm blind by the way."

Zuko was astounded. "How do you know where everything is?"

"I.. I can earthbend."

"Really? I didn't know there were other types of bending!" He sounded a bit excited.

"Other types? What types do you know?"

"Err... none?" He tried. She knew he was lying but decided to drop it since they were almost there.

-oO0Oo-

Therapy had gone fine. He had stared at Sokka the entire time and flushed whenever Sokka caught his gaze. He didn't share. He never did. He only went to therapy because it made his uncle happy. And maybe, just maybe, so that he could stare at Sokka.

After Therapy Zuko went outside with the rest of the friend group. He followed Sokka since he didn't really feel like he knew any of the others. A car came to pick them up with two men in them, sitting in the front. The car wasn't big enough to fit all of them so Katara and Aang went with them the first time and when they came. When the men came back Sokka and Toph had a small fight which ended in Toph getting the middle seat. Sokka looked at her a little jealously, but didn't say anything else.

One of the men (who were apparently Sokka's and Katara's dads) asked Zuko a few questions. How he was feeling, to which Zuko answered "I'm fine" which was a lie because Zuko didn't straightforward have the best experience with father figures. It helped Zuko to imagine the smell of the tea shop. The man, which Zuko had now learned was Bato, also asked how they met and why Zuko went to therapy. Zuko avoided the last question and just stared out of the window. He did that until the man decided to give up and talk to Sokka instead.

They stopped in front of a small house were Sokka and Katara lived. It was white and had a dark blue roof. They came inside where Katara and Aang were already in the living room. They were cozily crammed together on one of the armchairs and had a bowl of popcorn in their lap. Sokka sat in another armchair and Toph took a pillow to the floor and sat a bit closer to the TV. Zuko decided that he would also take a pillow , which he did, and sit down somewhere on the floor.

He was looking over the floor but before he could choose a spot Sokka called. "C'mon sit here!" He said pointing in front of him. Zuko tried to hide his blush as he went over to Sokka and sat down in front of him. As soon as Zuko sat down Sokka asked. "Oh my god, you have nice hair!" he sounded completely overexcited. "Can I play with it?" Zuko's face reddened furiously. How was he supposed to comprehend anything if Sokka's hands were in his hair.

Before he could stop himself he blurted his answer out. "Yeah, sure! You'll owe me playing with your hair though."

At that Sokka smirked and answered "Of course." He smirked! Zuko probably looked as red as his scar by now. Because he was burning. Oh, right. He checked to see if he was starting any small fire's on his skin. It seemed to be all clear. Zuko breathed easier. But only for a moment. Because Sokka touched his hair. Zuko focused on one of the breathing techniques his uncle had taught him. Sokka first just measured out his hair with his fingers, then he started doing something else. It took a while for Zuko to notice that he was braiding his hair.

When the friend group finally chose a movie it was something none of them seemed to like. All the others had fought a lot about it until they decided to pick something at random. It was love amongst the dragons by the ember island players. Toph decided that Zuko would be the one to tell her what was happening on the screen. Zuko knew every line without even looking at the text and tried to explain everything that happened as it did. After the movie Aang said "Oh damn, Zuko! You knew what happened! And you explained the plot for the rest of us."

Zuko reddened at the compliment. "I've seen this play a lot. I also have a few scrolls that are way better then the ember island players."

"God, you're a theater nerd!" He acted badly on purpose, he was still better then the ember island players.

Toph snickered. "Keep it in your pants, Sokka. It's not like he knows the lines perfectly."

"Yes I do." Zuko said before he could stop himself.

Sokka flushed a deep shade of red. "Katara, could you get me a hair tie?"

"I have one." Zuko said giving it to Sokka.

"So..." Sokka said while putting the hair tie in Zuko's finished braid. "Do you really know all the lines?"

"Yeah..." Zuko sighed. "I do." Then he asked, in a joke "Should I read them out to you?"

"Sure!" Sokka said.

Zuko started. It took a while, but it took much shorter than the play did. It left the rest of the gaang gaping. "What?" He asked as if that was completely normal behavior.

"You just-" Katara broke off, still gaping.

"It's not impressive! I can also read something else out for you. When I was younger I learnt almost every schoolbook without having to check." The gaang gaped wider. Staring at Zuko with wide eyes.

"Are there any other hidden skills we should know about?" Toph asked.

"I'm not that talented. That's the only thing where I am any good in."

"Zuko, I can tell when you're lying." Toph said. "There is more!" She sounded almost excited to learn more about her friend.

"Fine.. Ugh... I practiced with dual blades for a few years." Zuko said.

"You're still hiding something." Toph said with a teasing voice.

"I'll ALWAYS be hiding something." Zuko groaned.

"Truth." Toph said.

"Like....?" Katara spoke up.

"Katara, we shouldn't pressure him." Aang said, using air to lift him to his feet.

"You can BEND?!!" Zuko said.

"Uhm... no?" Aang tried.

Sokka was tired of lying to Zuko, which is why he said "Yeah, Aang's the avatar. My sister is his waterbending teacher and Toph is earth, which you for some reason already knew." He said, shooting a pointed look to Toph who just smiled in response. How did she even know he was shooting her a look? Zuko asked himself. Well, it was Toph. "Aang still needs a firebending teacher but as far as we know they're all extinct. There have been no firebenders in over a hundred years. There have been a few water-, earth- and air-benders. Each only discovered by the public after their death. But no firebenders." Sokka stopped talking and finally looked at Zuko. Sokka noticed the grimace Zuko had accidentally pulled, asking "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, it's just- it's late. I have to go." Zuko said before nervously leaving. He called Iroh and asked him to pick him up. Not much later Iroh was there, asking what had happened. Zuko cried on his shoulder later that evening as he told him Aang was the avatar. The avatar Zuko had spent years trying to find.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Should Aang be the avatar? Or should I have Zuko find out that he is the avatar later? Please tell me. I honestly don't know!!!


End file.
